


More Than Just A Commonwealth

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossdressing, Emotional Manipulation, Feels, Fluff, Gay, Historical Hetalia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Partitions of Poland, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: Poland's and Lithuania's path to being together, with wars going on in the background and certainly not helping them.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people!  
> So, like, the first chapter is pretty short, but I think next ones will be longer, just wanted to say that.
> 
> Without further ado, let's get into this fic!

**> 16th July 1410**

"I still can't believe we won that battle..." Lithuania said as he threw a stack of hay to one of the horses.

"I, like, totally knew we could do it." Poland responded while petting Kasztanka - his favourite pony ever, as Lithuania already learned throughout these few years they lived together.

"What? You almost got sliced into pieces by Prussia's sword!" he exclaimed.

"But, like, I knew you're about to rescue me. I... felt you have a plan and decided not to interrupt it." Poland explained and silence fell for a moment.

Lithuania hasn't known Poland for long, at least in nations' sense of time. He however already has recognized that he has two 'phases'. 

One in which he acts like an energetic teenage girl. Fun-seeking, somewhat shy and sometimes annoying with his attitude and carelessness and egoism.

And another, of which he has seen very little, in which the blonde is... Lithuania couldn't quite put it. Just different. Way more serious.

It seemed it's the second one now. His eyes were staring into Lithuania's. It looked like he was gathering his thoughts. 

"I like..." Poland began quietly, but then looked away and the spell has been broken. "I mean, we, like, are totally bros." he said.

"Sure. Sworn brothers - Lithuania and Poland." Lithuania responded. It was one of the first time since their awkward introduction that Poland has exactly said he likes him, so he took it gladly. Truthfully, he was getting worried that this thing is forced, but here he had honest words from Poland saying otherwise.

"Well, we gotta go to sleep now so that we can, like get up as early as we can so that we can totally kick some teutonic assess again!" Poland said excitedly.

"Yes, even though we've won this battle, we still need to force our enemies out of our commonwealth." Lithuania responded.

"Goodnight, Liet" the blonde said while lying down messily.

"Goodnight" the brunette replied calmly.

As he was falling asleep, he looked at his ally. He was kinda cute, sleeping in a total mess- What? He shouldn't be thinking that about another man. He should really sleep, he was getting very tired, it seemed.


	2. And The Rest Is History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit heavier than the last one, but you probably deduced from the tags it might be. Just, like, warning ya' all - this is not all fluff and rainbows.

If you were to ask Poland, during his Golden Age to describe himself, he would probably tell you that he's the best nation in eastern Europe, likely calling himself the King Of Eastern Europe or some other grandiose title.

If you asked Lithuania about Poland during _their_ Golden Age, he would probably hint that he's egoistic and sometimes ignorant as lightly as possible.

And he did have reasons to believe that.

\---

"Hey, Liet, I have, like, a ton of boring paperwork. Could you do half of it for me?" the blonde said.

"It already has been split in half, I have the same amount, Feliks." the brunette responded stoically.

"Prašom...?" he pleaded in lithuanian, although with polish accent apparent. Lithuania didn't know why, but it always worked on him when people made the extra effort to ask in his language, not polish or latin.

The fact it's Poland, his best friend, also could've been a factor.

"...Alright, but it's the last time." the brunette finally said.

\---

"Alright, so I think we should attack here next!" Feliks Łukasiewicz said, pointing at someplace on the map.

"Po, we will run out of resources if we keep it up..." Tolys tried to argue, but was cut off.

"Nonesense. I'm the best nation around, I will not 'run out of resources'." he said.

"You mean we, the Commonwealth, are the best nation" Lithuania mumbled.

"Hm? Oh, right, yes, we are the best nation. Poland and Lithuania, sworn brothers, am I right?" the blonde said putting his arm around the brunette's shoulders. It made the baltic nation's annoyance quickly slip away in favor of 'Oh my God he touched me' for a reason he couldn't logically explain nor did he want to ponder upon.

\---

"You will not elect some incompetent idiot to boss me around, damnit!" Poland threw a tantrum at his nobles. "You won't have to live in the wasteland he creates and I will. You will not fall deadly ill when he destroys the economy and I will. So xan you all just shut your mouths?"

"Ah, maybe you should say it more politely, Po..." Liet chipped in.

"Oh come on, Liet! You can't be as stupid as them, you know this guy is trouble!" he began, but cut himself off when he saw his fellow nation look away in anxiety.

"Atsiprašau" he muttered out an apology under his breath and went back to discussing why the nobility's choice was an absolute train-wreck.

\---

**> August, 1772**

"What do you mean by these belong to you??" Poland asked rather loudly. He just couldn't believe it, how could this germanic bastard say this land belonged to him? Gdańsk was HIS city.

"Yes, they do!" Prussia exclaimed then looked at Russia and Austria with a smirk. "And you are oppressing MY people who live there with polonization."

France, who was really the decider on this, tilted his head in confusion. "When did you own that land, Prussia?" he asked.

"It's what splits eastern prussia from rest of the germanic states, of course I must've owned it at some point!" the fair-haired nation stated. "And therefore, those 'poles' over there are really just polonized germans!" he finished.

"This is ridiculous, guys!" Poland shouted in anger. It was just so enraging... how could he say something so insensible about the Polish Crown? Gdańsk's people were poles, like their parents, grandparents and great-great-great grandparents were. "I'm not polonizing anyone. These are legitimate poles on legitimate polish land." he said sternly.

"Poland, why are you denying these prussian people the right to be prussian?" Russia asked in a little too genuine-sounding voice.

"I am not! I wouldn't forcibly polonize anyone, right Liet?" he said as he turned to his companion.

"Yeah, of course not." Lithuania said quietly. He seemed almost... sad. But why? What did he say wrong? He concluded it's nothing, that Liet is just worrying if they win this case. Which they obviously will! Whether with words or swords!

\---

**> October, 1795**

He was wheel-chair bound at this point. Too weak to stand up... _pathetic_. He didn't see Lithuania very often, too. That bastard Russia took him. He took his precious Liet.

Poland was determined to do something, but being a nation... the partitions physically hurt. It was terrible. Headaches quickly sprung into vomiting and sometimes fainting when given too much strain.

What happened to him? He was a warrior! And yet, he couldn't save himself, or his beloved friend, or his people. Some of them said another partition is coming...

He was scared he'll die. No nation survived being ripped in three, as far as Poland knew.

Alone in an empty room, he has been thinking. ...He was foolish. He was too rash in everything he did. Liet sometimes warned him... why did he not listen? _God, why did he not listen?_

But Liet was patient with him, no matter how unbelievably stupid he was being... and nice, too. Never too harsh on him, always calm and caring about him...

And what did he do to deserve that? Be merciful enough that one time to baptize his country? Pathethic. That was not worth this much. A partner in battle? Sure, but these were his own battles, which Liet had to fight despite not being exactly sure about it.

Lithuania deserved better than him.

Maybe it's good he'll die soon...?

No. He'll fight off these dickheads, get his Liet back and become a better person for him! He's Poland afterall, he can improve himself, he's great enough to correct his character-

His flow of determination has been distrupted.

Nausea, overpowering nausea. He threw up on the floor.

There was blood.

So this is the day God decides to take him? No... no, he can't... he needs to apologize to his sweet Liet.

He didn't want to end it like this, but black was cripping into his vision.

In the back of his conciousness, he registered his Boss coming in, getting near, speaking, but he couldn't make out any words.

Pain. All that came to him was pain. Pain in his body and in his conciousness, because he let everyone down.

He was dying, without having had the chance for redemption... He didn't want that. Not pathetically, like this. Then again, he had much more time than an avarage human. He was simply this stupid...

And as his confidence faded away, Poland fell limply onto the ground, clothes, hair and skin stained with his own bloody vomit.

\---

The next thing he remembered seeing France stand over him.

"Why does God look like a french guy?" he muttered out in polish, to noone's understanding.

"Ah, Poland, you're awake. Finally, I was getting worried, it has been months since we've found you." Francis explained

The blonde tried to get up, but sudden, sharp headache convinced him otherwise. "Kurwa..." he swore under his breath, still not comprehending any language, besides the one he knew by heart since creation.

"Oh. It seems you're not feeling the best, are you?" he asked, but it fell on half-deaf ears, since all of sudden, french sounded like an alien language. He barely could process single words.

"Speak..." he muttered out in french with thick polish accent and... damnit, what was the other word he needed...? Ah, yes. "...slow" he finished and hoped it'll help him understand, who he realised just moments ago is, France.

\---

Russia... 

He just... took him.

Didn't even let him object or fight his freedom out.

Po couldn't even give a chase, he was too weak, to follow them.

God, last two decades were Hell on Earth.

Partitions... they physically hurt, both him and Feliks. All of the two's joints hurt for months after the first partition. On the second, it was only Po who felt consequences it seemed, and Lithuania actually felt a bit better, as his land wasn't devided in three at least.

It all belonged to Russia.

But his sworn brother was throwing up blood at first and it was an absolute nightmare. 

_He couldn't do anything, he just couldn't, couldn't, couldn't..._

Now the polish-lithuanian territories have been ripped in three. Tolys survived, since most territory on which mainly ethnical lithuanians lived belonged to one country, but...

What if no nation can live through being partitioned in three?

_What if Poland has died?_

No, Lithuania, stop. Po is strong, even if it doesn't look like it. He's probably hiding somewhere and scheming how to kick three assess at once.

\---

"So basically you want to conquer Prussia... and Austria... and Russia... one right after the other." France summed up Poland's mumbles in broken french.

"Yes." Poland stated firmly.

"You're either very brave or very stupid." Francis replied. "Especially that you can barely sit up, not even mentioning fighting."

"I would be running at Moscow right now if there was just something to keep up my existance. I have no land, no goverment, no official citizens..." Feliks trailed off. Then he stopped and exclaimed in polish "Czekaj! Skąd ja się tu wziąłem? Sam byś po mnie nie przyszedł, a przynajmniej nie bez zajęcia Berlina po drodze-"

"Woah, woah, Poland, slow down, I don't understand a word you're saying." France said quickly.

"Just. How did I get here?" the eastern nation questioned.

"Some polish men who apparently escaped the country found you unconcious in some alleyway and 'somehow felt like they couldn't leave you behind'. Well, at least we know you didn't lose your nation status..." the french man explained.

The slavic seemed deep in thought.

"Feliks?" Francis called out after an awkward moment of silence.

"Tell me," the pole spoke quietly. "when was the last time you told someone besides your boss about your nature?"

\--- 

"Dobroye utro, Lietuva" his captor said with a big, cheerful smile.

"Ah, good morning, Russia" Lithuaania replied with the same, not meeting the man's eyes.

"Why are you nervous? I'm you real comrade, surely not like those allies you've had. _Unlike_ Poland, I will provide you with anything you need." Russia said.

Lithuania just looked away and walked further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of that one moment Feliks bursted into polish next to France: "Wait! Why am I here? You wouldn't come for me yourself, at least not without taking Berlin on your way-"
> 
> Historical background:
> 
> Poland's nobility - So Poland had elected monarchy system after Jagiellon Dynasty died out. Basically all the nobles vote on who will rule and the winner gets to rule until they die and the process starts over.
> 
> Prussia's argument - every single time Germany or Prussia historically tried to get polish land, their argument was that the people who live there are mostly germans (which likely wasn't even always true but there wasn't a way to check way back when), therefore the land should belong to germanic states.
> 
> Poland wakes up with France - reference to Polish Legions In Italy (confusing name because the land now belongs to Italy, but belonged to France before Italy was a thing). Polish emmigrants fought in Napoleon's army in exchange for Napoleon taking on the occupying states.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, I originally planned making it a broship, but damnit, I felt every moment with the two gave off chemistry and decided to just fuck it and edit a few things and make it a ship. So here you have some LietPol, hope you enjoy!


End file.
